Talk:Beneath the Raptor's Wing
The Vulcan Defense Directorate ship and are mentioned in the text. Would it not be acceptable for them to be listed as "VDD T'Jal" and "VDD Toth"? Just askin. – AT2Howell 15:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that's the logical conclusion, we've never seen Vulcans using prefixes like that before. -- Captain MKB 07:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thought I'd ask. Everyone else gets an abreviation. Maybe they will use "VDD Toth" in text some day instead of "Vulcan Defense Directorate ship Toth". Until then, I'll agree with your judgement. – AT2Howell 13:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's just that it's not a good thing to draw a conclusion from. If we used this as a way to figure this out, would the United States Navy ship Enterprise be called the USN Enterprise? No. -- Captain MKB 14:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) USS is United States Ship. It was more common 200 years ago to say "United States Ship Constitution", but today I don't know what civis call ships. We always used anything from "The Enterprise", "Kittyhawk", and "The Kennedy" to "The Big E", "Shitty Kitty", and "Big John" when speaking to our peers. In the 1960's the correct term would be "United States Attack Carrier John F. Kennedy" or "Nuclear Carrier Vessel Enterprise". Still, it doesn't create an acronym for the Vulcans. I imagine that sooner or later, some human will shorten it in a novel. I can wait. – AT2Howell 14:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :How delightfully off topic. It's great that you have people to talk to. -- Captain MKB 18:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Kings Wouldn't Edward Longshanks be listed under either Edward I, Edward I of England or Edward Plantagenet? "Longshanks" was his nick-name. – AT2Howell 17:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I usually check wikipedia in cases like this. -- Captain MKB 18:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) We should wait for a Brit to give their two cents on this. It is their history, after all. I'm leaning toward Edward I or Edward Plantagenet. We should consult the Doctor. 8of5 would work. – AT2Howell 18:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, don't listen to me. I'm still going to change the link to Edward I, that's how Wikipedia lists him, and I don't think we need the disambiguant 'of England' unless more Edwards show up... -- Captain MKB 18:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How would you like it is some Brit came along and listed Washington as George I? Sure, make me the bad guy for being culturaly sensitive. How often do I get accused of that? – AT2Howell 18:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :actually, both wikipedia and this site list him by his correct name. you must be so relieved. :I think wikipedia is great to use as the deciding factor in this, and this has been our site's standard operating procedure as well, so i really don't think your concerns about it have any basis. not sure if you want to cause problems over that simple fact, but if you continue to digress, i guess someone else will have to answer you -- i'm done talking to you today - bye! -- Captain MKB 19:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Brit in the house. Wikipedia lists him as Edward I of England with a redirect from Edward I. After some fairly brief research, I couldn't find any other country who refer to a king as Edward I so that should be fine. That's what we generally call him. – Skteosk 14:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Chronology Hey Mike, I'm trying out your Chronology section. Do we want only the dates in the storyline, all the dates referenced in the story, or some combination thereof? – AT2Howell 20:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the summary is already broken up by dates. should that be moved to the Chronology section, or should the section simply be changed to reflect that all the action in this book took place from 2155 to 2156? The Pueblo Revolt and Martian War were both important to the story, so I think they should stay. Let me know. – AT2Howell 20:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::C'mon Capt, this is your thing. Don't leave me hangin' here. – AT2Howell 13:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Style guide update awaiting approval suggests every date in the story and referenced in the story should be listed, with a description of what happened at the date and notation in brackets after detail when in the book it either happened or was referenced. --8of5 18:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :As seen on other articles such as Devil World, both dates of the narrative and dates of reference are included in the list. -- Captain MKB 18:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Think we should add the italisation of the citation to the style guide update proposal Mike? --8of5 18:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. It sets the text apart in terms of POV, a concern when I wrote those notes. As always I'm so happy to have the style added to a proposal and taken through committee discussion before the final discussion to finalize the proposal to have an edit made by the discussion committee can be finalized. -- Captain MKB 18:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I would have put more commentary...but I did read this, like, five books ago, and didn't want to guess. – AT2Howell 13:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to put this into the Memory Beta Chronology chart? PhantBat 17:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC)